Supernatural The Musical
by PrincessTaya
Summary: Title pretty much says it. It's a musical supernatural! not as bad as is sounds! Dean/Sam Warning! WINCEST! This story wouldn't be possible if not for SpookyHellmouthNerd9793! I Own Nothing! ON HOLD!


Dean entered the bar to find that it was the same as every other bar in every other city he'd ever been in. He heaved a sigh then walked over to the bar got a beer and started off toward the pool tables at the back.

_Dean Singing:_

_Every single night the same arrangement  
I go out and screw a stranger  
Still I always feel the strangest strangement  
None of this is real, none of this is right.  
I've been making shows of banging hoes  
just hoping no one knows  
That i've been going through the motions  
walking through the part.  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart_

I was always brave and kind of rightous,  
Now I find I'm wavering.  
i always drive the ladys crazy but now ,  
i don't feel a thing.

_barbabe: he don't have that gleam_

Dean: Thanks for noticing!

Girls: He does pretty well with us southern bells ,

_but lately we can tell he's just going through the motions.  
Faking it somehow.  
he's not even half the guy he...wow_

Dean: Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleep walk through my nightly endeavors.

Hot twin girls : Do you wann play...?

Dean: whatever!  
I don't want to be...  
going through the motions,  
loosing all my drive  
I can't even see, if this is really me  
and i just want to be...  
Alive!  


As the music faded Dean stopped and looked around the bar. Everyone was going along as normal. Dean shook his head put down his beer and heaed back out to the impala. Tearing out of the parking lot squeeling tires as he went.

Back at the Motel

Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap when Dean came barreling through th door. " What happened to you?" Sam asked giving Dean his ' what the fuck?'look. Dean shrugged out of his jacket and ran his hand threw his short spikes " Oh nothing. Other than the entire bar turning into a broadway show." Dean went over to the bathroom and splashed water on his face ignoring Sam's confused expression.

" What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he got up off the bed ' I'm taking abouit how one second i was just walking back to the pool tables and the next i'm singing like micheal crawford!"Dean threw his hands in the air in frustration then walked over and sat in the chair near the window. "i doubt you could ever sing like Micheal Crawford." Sam joked which got a remote thrown at his head.

" Okay, chill so what you think your cursed or something?" Sam asked as he tryed not to laugh. " I doubt it seeing as i wasn't the only one singing" Dean said as he glanced out the window. " Well maybe it's just the bar?" Sam suggested but Dean shook his head and opened the motel door right as a woman stormed by with a man following

_Baby come back_

_you can blame it all on me _

_Baby come back!_

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam " Okay so not just the bar" Dean nodded then quickly shut the door as two other men started singing back up. Sam shook his head then ran his hand through his hair releasing a large sigh " well let's get some sleep then we can figure this out in the morning" Dean suggested and Sam nodded in agreement.

They quickly and quitely got ready for bed and exchanged their Goodnights and Sam was asleep before his head hit the was left awake staring at the ceiling as he had for several nights now.

He sighed in defeat then sat up resting his back against the head board. His vision drifted from the ceiling to his brothers sleeping face.

_Dean Singing:_

_I died, a few years ago.  
They sent me straight to Hell,  
we couldn't break the spell._

But now that I'm back with him  
I think it's time he knew.  
Oooh Oohh.  
I'm scared  
ashamed of what I feel.  
And I can't tell the one I love,  
I know he couldn't deal.  
So I watch him when he's fast asleep,  
prayin' it's not real.

Stirred awake by the noise Sam sits up confusion written on his face.__

That's great, now he's wide awake  
lookin' at me with those eyes  
daring me to speak.  
But since I'm his big brother  
I'll have to stay away.  
And try to look the other way.

Look the other way  
hide my true feelings.  
Try to take my love and bury it  
in a hole 6 foot deep.  
I just wanna lay my body down  
next to my sweet Sammy's.  
But I should get some sleep.

Sam's face goes from confused to shocked and Dean hurrys off his bed and knelt at the side of Sam's.

_I know,  
I'd be his willing slave.  
And I just love to play the thought  
that we could misbehave.  
But he doesn't feel the same  
I know it in my heart.  
So I'll just fantasize._

I know right from wrong  
But I follow him like a man possessed.  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
and it hurts me more than he'd ever guess.  
He makes my heart beat so hard it could break my chest  
But he'd be so sickened if he knew my thoughts.  
So I'll just keep it to myself.

Keep it to myself  
never let him know  
that when I look at him  
my arousal grows.  
I wanna lay our bodys down  
and find each other's sweet release.  
But I should get some sleep.  
My mind won't  
let me fall asleep.

Sam's stared at Dean wide eyed and mouth agape. Dean grabbed his blanket off his bed and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind him. He splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection until he could see through the tears that had stared falling on their own free will. Dean layered a few towels in the tub then tryed to squeeze himself in and force his mind to sleep.

Niether Winchester slept that night.

The Next Morning

"Okay so i can't find anything on well...i'm not even sure what i'm searching for!" Sam slammed his laptop closed and pushed out of his seat and began pacing the room, but not to close to Dean. Which was what he had been doing since Dean decided to finally come out of the bathroom when his stomach ordered him to find food. They weren't talking about what he had sang about but things had become akward between them, Sam was physically avoiding Dean.

" Maybe we should call Bobby" Dean offered as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket but Sam shook his head 'No' " We don't need to bother Bobby. It's not like anyone is getting hurt" Dean shrugged and tossed his phone on to the nightstand and grabbed the remote flipping the T.V on just as the local news report annouced

" Mysterious deaths are accuring all over Gilford county, acording to police reports they're 'Dancing to Death'. The medical examiner informed us that because of they uncontrolable dancing the victims body tempature rapidly increased so quickly that the sponatously combuste..." Dean switched it off and Looked to Sam who was also standing stock still staring at the blank T.V screen. " You were saying?" Dean asked snapping Sam's attention back to him.

"Call Bobby, I'll do more research" Sam mumbled then sat back down and reopened his laptop.

Sam could hear Dean's side of the conversation and faint buzzing which he assumed was Bobby. He tryed searching his regular information sites but he was distracted by his own thoughts. He couldn't get that song out of his head and he kept glancing over his screen to Dean's back then back to the screen then to Dean again. Sam slammed his laptop shut again causing Dean to turn and give him a quizzing look and mouth 'What?' Sam just shook his head and opened his mouth to say nothing but that wasn't what came out.

_Sam Singing:_

_We live our lives in the shadows  
never feel the sun on our face.  
It doesn't seem so sad though.  
I know that this is our place.  
Now I feel like I'm bathed in light.  
Something just isn't right._

I'm under your spell.  
How else could it be  
you would ever notice me.  
It's magic, I can tell  
how you've set me free.  
I fell for you so easily.

I saw a world demonic,  
evil and Hell in the air.  
I always took for granted  
that you were the only one there.  
But your love is strong,  
it's greater than any I've known.

I'm under your spell,  
nothing I can do.  
You just took my heart with you.  
You worked your charm so well.  
Finally I knew  
everything I've dreamed is true.  
You make me believe...

Ahhhh, Ahh, Ahh...

The moon to the tide,  
I wanna feel you inside.

I'm under your spell  
surging like the sea  
wanting you so helplessly.  
I break with every swell.  
Lost in ecstasy  
spread beneath your strong body.  
You make me complete...

You make me complete...  
You make me complete...  
You make me complete...  


This time Dean is the one wide eyed and Sam is running to the bathroom.

Sam sits on the floor in front of the door as he listens to Dean finish talking to Bobby. Then He hears Dean move towards the bathroom door and knock lightly " uh...We need to go check something out so um hurry up" then his footstep moved away and faded until the sound of the motel door opening and shutting was toke a deep breath and then followed.

The silence in the impala was akward and tense. Dean didn't even try putting in metallica he just started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. The silence was finally broken when Dean snickered then " Dude you really can't sing" resulting in Sam punching him in the arm and sending them both into fits of laughter.

Highschool Auditorium

" uh Dean why are we here?" Sam asked as the walked down the aisle towards the stage. Dean shrugged " Because Bobby said so and we don't..." Dean was interrupted by a taping sound coming from behind the curtains. " Who's there?" Sam shouted as they reached the edge of the stage.

_Demon Singing:_

_I'm the heart of swing.  
I'm the twist and shout.  
When you gotta sing,  
When you gotta let it out.  
You call me and I come a-runnin'.  
I turn the music on, I bring the fun in_

" No Way!" Dean shouts as the Demon moves from behind the curtain. The demon has a sly grin on his red skinned face ansd his hands in the pockets of his white suit. He began to laugh as Dean pointed at him and sputtered. " i believe in the buffy credits i was called Sweet." He said then tapped a beat with his black tap shoes.

" You're not REAL!" Dean finally managed to get out to which Sweet scoffed " You didn't honestly think Whedon could come up with something as fabulous as myself all on his own,did you?" Dean went from looking shocked to being in Awe.

Sam saw this as the time to speak " What are you doing here?" Sweet turned to Sam and smiled brightly " Well to find a bride of course" He danced acrossed the stage and over to were a mirror had appeared " And i believe i have found just the girl." then the mirror misted over and changed to a view of a cementary.

There was an older teenage girl sitting in a tree playing a gutiar as she began to sing it was odvious why he picked her.

_Girl Singing:_

_If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own._

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
What you going to do?

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?

"Amazing isn't she?" Sweet asked as the mirror changed back to our reflections. " You can't take know we won't let you" Dean said as breaking out of his trance. " Oh really?" Sweet motioned to the doors where puppet men were carrying in the same girl.

" Put me down!" She screamed and Dean started throwing punches at them while Sam grabbed the girl. " Now, Let's all calm down." Sweet tapped his toes and the girl wasn't with me anymore, now she was on the stage next to Sweet and wearing a matching white dress. " Have a seat and enjoy the show" He said before both boys were slammed into seats and chained to them.

"What's goning on?What do you want?"The girl asked as she backed away from Sweet who only stepped closer. She tryed to run from the stage but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards himself " Now,now no need to run off" Sweet chuckled at her attempts to free herself as Sam and Dean both fought against their laughed whole heartedly at them all then looked back to the girl " What do i want,you asked?" Then the stage went black with only a single spot light pointed at Sweet and the girl.

_Sweet:  
When I get a dulcet tone like that  
It gives me a big thrill  
I can't kill a singer  
I never could, I never will_

Let's make music together  
Let's make sweet harmony  
Oh, let's make music together, baby  
You take the do I'll take the ray  
You better hang on to me

We are birds of a feather  
Looking for the right key  
Oh, let's make music together, baby  
'Cause only music makes a man free

Gonna make a beautiful song, sing along  
Gonna let that natural beat  
Move your feet  
When the music's deep down in you  
There's nothing that you can do  
But believe, oh believe

There is nothing like singing  
And our voices just blend  
Oh, let's make music together, baby

Then as the final note of music faded a large swirl of smoke rose from the ground around Sweet and the girl then they dissapeared. " Damn it!" Dean shout " Where the hell is Buffy when you need her!" Sam shook his head " Let's focus on getting out of here". As they continued to struggle there was a sound coming from the doors. " Hello?" a man called as he came through the doors.

" Hey! Help us out!" Dean and Sam both pleaded, The guys rushed over and undid the chains " What happened to you guys?" Dean started mumbling something about ' stupid Dancing demons' " Okay...My Names Kieron by the way." Kieron offered his hand and both boys shook it and told their names. " So Dean, Sam have you seen a girl? She's about 5'4" with curly brown hair and a don't mess with me attitude" Sam and Dean shared a look.

" What?' Kieron could tell something was wrong " Well, it's a long story". Sam said giving him sympathetic look. Kieron brushed off the hand Sam had rested on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort" I have time".

A While later

" So this thing, this demon wants Miranda to be his bride?"Kieron seemed mixed between confused and pissed. " Yeah that's the jest of it."Sam nodded watching as Kieron started pacing " i still don't see why we couldn't have just let him watch Buffy" Dean pouted and Sam rolled his eyes.

" So what are we goning to do?" Kieron had stopped pacing and was facing the brothers with pure determinantion in his eyes. Which was quite a menacing sight seeing as Kieron was a 25 year old 6'1" lean mean muscle machine with an ear peircing in one ear and shoulder lenght browh hair to complete the look. Samn swallowed and glanced at Dean before he spoke" There isn't much we can do".

The shocked looks on both Kieron and Dean's faces where almost spoke first " What do you mean we can't do anything? we can't just let him take her" The anger was slowly rising in Deans eyes and voice so Sam pulled him to the side away from Kieron.

" What can we do?" Sam asked , he was at a loss. " What we always do! Kick ass and save the day!" Dean acted as if that was odvious but Sam just shook his head again "We don't know anything about this demon, Dean. Not how to kill it or how strong it is even!" Dean looked from Sam then over to Kieron and stepped closer to Sam " We took on Satan. And you're worried about a tap dancing demon?" It took everything Sam had not to laugh but the smile that spread across his face was good enough for Dean.

He turned back to Kieron who seemed restless " Alright so lets go save your girlfreind!" Dean's comment caused Kieron's whole face to turn bright red ' Sh-she's not my girlfreind! We're just freinds, nothing more!" Dean and Sam exchanged looks then looked back to Kieron " It's true! Just friends!" Dean got a sly smile across his face then he asked " How do you really feel about her?"

_Kieron:_

_Angels are dancing in my head again  
And it keeps my walking pace a little faster than  
What it used to be  
'Cause she found me  
Now there's dancing in my head  
Am I crazy?  
Well, yes, I am  
I don't think that it seems really all that strange  
When I'm skipping down the road singin' her name  
But if you could see her walk across a crowded room  
Then you would understand why i go insane  
The way she glistens in the moonlight  
The way she outshines the star brighter than any sun  
Well angels are singing in my head again  
And I don't mind saying that sometimes I understand  
I'm writing this lullaby  
The coyotes cry  
Well, they're singing in my head  
Am I crazy?  
Well, yes, I am  
And I don't think that it seems really all that strange  
When I'm outside doing cartwheels in the rain  
But if you could see her walk across a crowded room  
Then would understand why i go insane  
The way she glistens in the moonlight  
The way she outshines the star brighter than any sun  
Oh, then I tell you man well, yeah  
Well, I just can't get enough  
'Cause I'm  
Crazy in Love  
And I don't think that it seems really all that strange  
When I'm skipping down the road singin' her name  
But if you could see her walk across a crowded room  
Then you would understand why I go insane  
Yeah  
Well, angels are laughing in my head again  
I can see them laughing but I just don't give a damn  
'Cause see it's you and me  
Well, she ought to be  
And there's angels in her head  
Am I in love?  
Yes, I am_

Dean had his ' i told you so ' smirk clear across his face and his voice was filled with smugness" Yeah, Just friends".


End file.
